Beautifully Broken
by Linstead2393
Summary: Erin Lindsay's life has never been easy, struggling to survive in a world that just keeps beating her down. But what will happen when she meets a boy with deep blue eyes, a troubled smile and demons daker than her own? Can the two most broken teenagers be the ones to save each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Erin's POV

I sigh as the the teacher rambles on about the new project the class is starting, I find it amusing when he looks at me while explaining the activity. Like he's expecting me to be taking notes and listen to every detail. He knows I'm not going to do it. I'm just about to fall asleep at my desk when the door to the classroom opens.

A boy I've never seen before makes his way through the door, he looks kind of old but I assume he's in my class, cosidering the backpack that's slung over his shoulder.

"Mr . Halstead, nice of you to join us." The teacher booms from his desk.

The boy doesn't answer. I watch as he scans the room for an empty desk, I watch him walk straight towards me, I'm confused until he passes me and settles into the seat behind me.

The scent that lingers as he passed was a mix of smoke and clean laundry.

The teacher places textbooks on the desks and tells us to take one and pass them along. I turn to pass one to the boy behind me. He has his head down, scribbling something in a notebook, the muscles in his arm flex as his hand moves across the paper.

"Here." I say, nudging his arm with the book, he flinches slightly when the book makes conatct with him. Then his head raises and his eyes meet mine.

His eyes are mesmerizing, they're a deep shade of blue around his pupil, but the colour fades to a dull blue-grey towards the rim of his eye.

He reaches to take the book from my hand and our fingers brush, the moment they do he casts his eyes away and quickly drops the book onto his desk.

I turn back around but my mind is still on him. His eyes seemed sad and dark, a look I know all too well.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear my name.

"Did you get that, Erin?" The teacher asks.

I shake my head.

"You'll be working with Jay." I know that's the boy sitting behind me, because I don't recognize the name, and I know everyone in my class.

I turn to face him again and smile at him. He tries to return it, puting on what he probably considers a to be a pretty convincing fake smile.

But I see right through it.

I know masked sadness better than anyone, I know what a facade looks like, I know what it feels like.

"I guess we're partners." I say, leaning my elbows on his desk.

"Guess so." He says, and I already know his husky voice is going to be stuck in my head all day.


	2. Private Eyes

Chapter 2

Jay's POV

"Guess so." I say back, watching as she rests her head on her elbows.

"I'm Jay." I say.

"Erin." She says quietly, gesturing to herself. I watch as she pulls on the loose strings of her sweater sleeves.

"Wanna get started?" I ask, not particularly looking forward to a project on my first day, but also not wanting to hear or feel my dad's anger if I don't get a good mark.

She shrugs, so I pick up the handout and begin to read the instructions for the assignment. I feel myself smile unconsciously when I read it's a history project.

"What?" She asks, I realize she caught me smiling.

"It's a history project." I answer, like that explains anything.

"How exciting." She deadpans.

That makes me smile, it's been a while since someone really made me smile. Nodding, I decide to elaborate.

"My mom really likes history, we talk about it a lot." I think back to when I was little, when she would tell me a new story every night before I went to bed about a hero from history. I remember how her eyes lit up when she would tell me them, and how big she would smile when I told a story of my own. But then I think of what she's going through now, of the pain she's feeling and I feel the smile fall from my face.

"You okay?" I hear her ask, and when I look up at her, the way she's looking at me startles me a little.

Her head is tilted slightly, like she's examining me. Her eyes are a dark green, and they have slight bags underneath them. Her lips are formed into a frown, her eyebrows scrunched together creating a little crease between them. She's pale, her face a little sunken in, she looks like she could use some sleep. But she's beautiful none the less.

"I'm fine." I answer, she raises her eyebrows but decides to drop the subject, much to my relief. I'm surprised when the bell rings.

She must see my expression, because she's gettig up from her seat and leaning towards me to speak.

"Maybe if you spent a little less time checking me out and a little more time working, you could have got something done. " She whispers, smirking and turning on her heel.

"Bye, Jay" She says as she exits the room.

I stay seated at my desk for a moment, replaying the scene that just unfolded. Was I really staring that long? I'm not sure, but I know her smirk is probably one of my favourite things I've ever seen.

"Hey, mom." I whisper quietly, walking towards the edge of the bed. I sit gently on the side of the mattress and take her cold, frail hand in mine.

Her eyes slowly blink open and she does her best to smile, it soons turms into a grimace as she whimpers from the soreness of chemo.

"Hey, baby." She says, squeezing my hand the slightest amount.

"How was..your...first day?" Her voice is quiet and hoarse, but it's stil the safest sound I've ever heard.

"Good." I lie. It was a shitty day, much to my expectations. No one talked to me today. Except for Erin.

"We're doing a history project. " I say quietly, watching a small smile grace her face.

"I'm with a girl named Erin." I tell her, rubbing small circles on her hand

"Is she nice?" My mom asks.

I stop and think of my answer, because I'm n not really sure what she is. She's quiet one minute and sarcastic the next, she's a little rough looking but beautiful at the same time.

"Seems like it." I don't know what else to say.

My mom nods, I can see the exhaustion written all over fer face. I rise from the bed and plant a kiss on my mom's head.

"Get some sleep, mom." She nods slowly, her eyes already drifting closed.

I exit the room and make my way to my own, wanting to hide away before my dad comes home.

I fall down on to my matress and think about today, suddenly her face spreads through my mind. I think back to when I saw her smirk, the way a dimple was planted in her cheek.

Then I hear the door slam and I know my dad's home. I hear his workboots thump against the hardwood floors, then I hear his bedroom door slam and I know I'm safe for tonight.


	3. Broken Home

Chapter 3

Erin's POV

"I don't have your money!" I screamed, trying to get my mom to lay off of me. I can tell by the way her eyes are glazed over and her stumbling state that she's taken something again.

"Hand it over, Erin. Or you can sleep outside." My mother practically growled at me, staggering her way over to me.

"It's better than being in the same room as you. " Suddenly, I felt a hand grab me by my hair. I thrashed and yelped but before I could get loose I felt the impact of the concrete porch as I landed on it. I heard the door slam behind me, I tried the handle of the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Mom." I said, pounding my hand against the door.

"MOM!" I yelled, but I knew she wouldn't answer. I slid down the door and leaned my back against it. I checked the time on my phone, 3:38 am. I knew I'd be out here until morning when I went to school.

I shut my eyes, not fully trusting to fall asleep out here, but not being able to keep the heaviness of my eyelids open anymore. I heard a noise from the side of my house, I froze and held my breath. I heard the noise get closer and did my best to curl myself away from the sound.

I heard a quiet whine and looked up to see a small dog staring at me from the front steps of my porch.

"Hey buddy. " I whispered, holding out my hand towards the dog. Th dog hesitated but walked slowly towards me and nudged my hand with it's nose. I rubbed the top of it's head as it walked closer and leaned against my leg. He walked with a slght limp and the bones in it's hips and his ribs protruded he walked, clearly being mistreated wherever he came from.

"You don't come from a good home, do you?" I whispered, scratching behind it's ears as it rested it's head on my lap.

"Me neither. "

* * *

My teeth chatter as I walk, the cold wind blows directly at me making my hands red and numb. I'm still about 20 minutes away from school, I'm just hoping I dont have frostbite by the time I get there.

"Erin." I recognize the voie immediately. I turn and see Jay, briging his car to a slow roll as he follows me down the street. I wave and continue walking, but I hear his voice again.

"It's kinda cold, do you want a ride?" There's slight tone in his voice that I can't place.

"I'm okay." I said, waving off his question. Truth is I would love the heat of a car right now, after having to sit oitisde in the cold for the past few hours. But I also didn't want help, I didn't want to owe him anything.

"I'm gonna keep following you until you get in."

"Well then you're gonna be following me for a while. " I said, continuing to walk.

"Don't make me put you in the trunk." He said, a teasing in his voice. I tunred and saw a smirk resting upon his chiseled face.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" I said, stopping and looking at him. Only half of his face was visible, the rest being blocked by his hat and the shadow of his window. I thought it was weird he was wearing a hat, considering there was no sun. I liked him better without it.

"Nope."

I sighed and went around to the passenger side of his car, settling into the seat. He began to drive again, and when I tured to look at him I felt my eyes go wide at the sight before me.

"What happened to your eye?" I asked leaning towards him slightly to get a better look. The skin around his eye a dark blue-purple, I knew right away the bruise was from a fist. I watched his entire body tense when I asked, his grip on the steering wheel tightening until his knuckles turned white. But he didn't answer, just kept driving like I had never said anything.

"What happened, Jay? I asked again more firmly.

"It's, uh, it's nothing." He said, his voice a tone I've never heard before. He sounded cold and angry. A complete opposite to the playful teasing he was speaking just moments ago.

"Bullshit." I muttered and turned away from him, a tense silence fell upon us. He drove as I rested my head against the window. But then I turned to look at him when he broke the silence.

"Do you want a coffee?" His voice a little softer than last time, but he still sounded upset.

I watched as we entered the drive through of a Starbucks. I looked back at him, he still wasn't looking at me.

"Black." Was all I said, reaching into my jean pocket for some change.

"I got it." He said, pulling out a bill and motioning to put my money away.

"I can pay for my own coffee, Jay." I said, gettig a little annoyed at his constant switch in attitude.

"But you don't have to. " He said, and this time he did look at me. His eyes had that same look they had yesterday. The dull, sad look. He held my gaze, I studied the dark bruising around his eye again.

"It looks pretty sore." I whispered, that's when he looked away. That's when the tense posture returned.

I was about to say something again but we were interrupted by a voice throgh the speaker, takng our order.

"Uh, 1 meduim black coffee and 1 medium hot chocolate, please. " He said into he speaker, then rolled up to the window and paid for the drinks. He handed me my coffee and I watched as he took a long gulp of his hot chocolate and started to drive again.

"Hot chocolate? What are you five?" I asked sarcastically, and I felt myself smile when a corner of his lip rose slightly at my comment.

"I don't like coffee, too bitter."

"Well then, you're gonna hate me." It was meant to be a joke, but the look he gave me was anything but joking. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but then it closed and he looked back at the road.

We drove in silence again, but it wasn't awkward or tense, it was comfortable. Just as he were about to round the corner of the street our school was on I spoke up.

"Stop here." I said. I watched the confusion on his face as he pullled over.

"Thanks for the ride. " I said, opening the door to get out, but pausing when a warm, rough hand wrapped around my wrist. The grip sent a little shiver down my spine, it wasn't the violent, angry grip I was used to.

"Where are you going, are you not coming to school?" He asked, his hand still having on me.

"I am." I said, his face becoming even more confused.

"You don't want to be seen with me, trust me." I said twisting my wrist out of his hold.

"Why." He asked, just as I slipped off of the seat.

"Because you don't." I answered, as I shut the door and started to walk the rest of the way.


	4. Bad Reputation

Chapter 4

Jay's POV

I sit in history class, continuing my drawing from yesterday but also silently waiting for Erin to walk in. She slips through the door just as the bell rings. She meets my eyes for a second but quickly looks back down and takes the seat in front of me quietly. The teacher's going on about something but I'm not listening, all of my attention is on Erin. She keeps checking the clock every two minutes, she can't hate this class that much.

The teacher then mentions the project from yesterday, and how we should be finished the essay by the end of class. I think about how Erin and I haven't even started yet. I don't need another bruise from my dad to match the one I already have.

The teacher tell us to get to work, amd I'm confused when Erin doesn't turn to face me. Instead I get up and make my way to her desk. I lay my hand on her shoulder to ask her if she's ready to get started. The moment my hand comes into contact with her shoulder her entire bdy flinches and she looks up at me wide-eyed. I don't think I'll ever forget the look in her eye in this moment, I've never seen anybody look so scared.

I take my hand away and speak quietly to her, unsure of how she's going to react.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I say, taking the smallest step toward her. I watch her clench her jaw and look away from me.

"Wasn't paying attention. "She mutters, I know that's bullshit, but I choose not to say anything.

Instead I pull my chair next to her so I can sit and open my notebook. I look back at her, and to say she looks anxious would be an understatement. Her leg is bouncing so quickly it's making the desk shake, she's chewing her fingernails and her eyes are glued to the floor.

I try to get her to talk by asking her if she has someone or something she wants the essay to be about, but the most I get are a few shrugs and I quiet "I don't like history. " I sigh and begin to write about the second World War, a topic I know enough about to not have to research.

I see her look at the clock again an this time she quickly gets up from her desk and says something about being right back and hurriedly leaves the room.

I watch her leave, watch the door shut quickly behind her. Something in me tells me to follow her, but something else tells me to forget it and finish the essay. So I continue to write.

She never comes back to class.

* * *

"Hey, Halstead." I'm making my way to my car, thinking about Erin's abrupt retreat when I hear someone call my name. I turn to see a group of 3 guys following behind me, I don't know them but I vaguely remember them from one of my classes. I can tell by their clothes and their smirks that they're all probably asshole jocks.

I don't say anything, but make eye contact with the guy who's leading the group.

"Saw you with Erin this morning, how much is she charging these days?" He says, smirking. I don't exactly know what he's talking about, but I have a few good guesses. I do my best to keep my composure, I'm not sure why the comment effected me so much, but it did.

"Nice eye too, did she do that? Didn't know she was that wild, I'll have to get my hands on that."

That's when I snap.

"Shut the fuck up." The words come out low and steely, my voice sounding more threatening than I've ever heard it. I'm not sure where it's coming from, but I feel the anger build in my chest. I feel my fists clenching at my sides.

"What did you just say to me?" The guy asks taking a few steps toward me.

I'm about to say something when I hear her voice. Her raspy, worried voice with a hint of fear in it call my name.

"Jay." I turn to see her standing behind me, eyes darting between me and the group of guys.

"Speak of the slut." The guy says loudly. My head whips back at him and before I realize what I'm doing, I feel my fist make contact with his nose.

"Jay, stop." I hear Erin yell but I can't control myself, my fist repeatedly slamming into the guy's face.

I feel myself get thrown off of the guy by the other guys and feel their feet and fists pound against me. The last thing I hear is Erin's scream before everything turns black.

* * *

I hear a voice saying my name, I can feel hands on the side of my face. I peel my eyes open and the first thing I see are Erin's emerald eyes looking into mine, I then realize it's her hands that are holding my face. I realize I'm laying on the ground, and then everythung that happened comes flooding back into my mind.

"Erin." I say, my voice is rough and scratchy. I see her smile and feel her run a hand through my hair.

"Hey. " She says, looking t me worriedly.

"Are you okay to get up?" She asks and I nod. She extends her hand as she gets up and I take it. My head spins a little when I stand, and my face is sore. There's a pain in my side as well.

"Are you okay?" I ask, checking her for injuries.

"You're not." She says, gesturing to my face.

"I've had worse." I say without thinking. I look and see the question on her face.

"You gotta get that cleaned." She says and tells me to follow her. I walk slower than usual due to ache in my side.

She leads me to my car and tells me to get in the passenger side.

"You're going to drive." I ask.

"Yeah." She says.

"Do you know how to drive? " I wonder, because I've only ever seen her walk.

"For the most part. " She replies casually, slipping into the driver's side.

I sigh and climb into the car, not really looking forwrd to getting into a car crash on top of getting my ass kicked. To my surprise she's actually a pretty good driver, except for the fact that she completely ignores stop signs.

We stop in front of an old white house, which I'm assuming is hers. We walk through the door and I look around, there's empty beer bottles scattered across the coffee table.

 _Looks like my dad's room._ I think.

"Sorry about the mess." She says embarrassedly, noticing me scan the room.

She tells me to follow her and we enter a small white room. There's an unmade bed tucked in the corner, a guitar leaning against the wall and a small dresser in another corner. I watch her crouch and grab a first aid kit from beneath her bed and she tells me to sit down. I sit on her bed and she sits next to me and opens the kit.

"This is gonna sting." She warns, applying liquid to a small square and gently rubbing the wounds on my face with it. I hiss when she brushes over a particularly deep spot by my eye and she apologizes but keeps rubbing.

There's a look of concentration and concern in her eyes, making them look a little darker than usual. I watch as he effortlessly cleans and cares for my wounds.

"How do you know how to do this?" I wonder.

"I've had to do it too many times. " She answers.

"Why?" I ask, but she doesn't answer. I realize this is how most of our conversations go.

She finishes cleaning up my face and is putting everything back in the kit when her hand brushes against my side, I wince and she immediately notices.

"You okay?" She asks, noticing how I'm leaning my weight on my one side. She gently takes a hold of the hem of my shirt, silently asking permission.

I nod and she slowly pulls the fabric up to expose the dark bruises scattered across my ribcage. She gasps and looks up at me. She's wearig a look of guilt, I've seen the look in my mom's eye as well. For some reason seeing it in Erin's makes it worse.

"It's not your fault. " I whisper.

She shakes her head drops my shirt back down so it covers the wounds again.

"I told you you didn't want to be seen with me." She says coldly, ducking her head and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is it true? The shit they said about you?" I ask, silently hoping it wasn't.

"Probably. "She mutters.

I feel an ache spread through my chest, not like the ache from the bruises, somehow it's different. I get an urge to hug her, but I decide against it.

We're both silent, I check the time on my phone and know I should probably be home before my dad.

"I should probably go." I say, she nods but doesn't look at me.

I gently lay my hand on her arm, her skin cold but soft.

"Thank you." I tell her, hoping to get some kind of response from her.

She scoffs and pulls her arm out of my grip.

"For what, getting you beat up?" She asks, shaking her head.

"Erin-"

"You know what, just...stay away from me okay." She says and gestures to the door for me to leave.

I know there's no point in arguing with her, so I stand and gingerly make my way back to my car. I settle into the seat and look back at her house. I swear I can see her silhouette in the window, I start my car and drive away.


End file.
